villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Death Eaters
Edit Suggestion regarding Death Eater "commanders" How are we deciding who classifies as Voldemorts Second in Command on this page? While he certainly did have one, and was not the sole commander of the Death Eaters during the main conflict portrayed in the novels and films, I'm generally led to understand that most people would label Bellatrix Lestrange as the #2 Death Eater. In fact she is even labelled as such on her page here on Villains Wiki. This page lists Barty Crouch Junior as second in command to Lord Voldemort, however that is questionable. Crouch was captured and executed by dementor almost immediately after Voldemorts revival and was as such deceased prior to the start of the second wizarding war (the main conflict of the films). Prior to this, he had a particularly deep hatred of most of his fellow death eaters, going so far as to wish that Voldemort would kill or severally punish them all upon his return. I can't recall any instance of Crouch actually leading a group of Death Eaters larger than 2 (himself and wormtail) and so am curious as to why he is designated as second in command of the Death Eaters on this page, rather than Bellatrix Lestrange or even Lucius Malfoy (who are seen leading notable groups of death eaters in the films and novels). Bellatrix is seen to be either second in command, commander, or co-commander in virtually every battle and skirmish she's engaged in within the novels, and has been seen in command essentially every time a fight occurs and Voldemort is not also present. She and Lucius Malfoy lead the Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries (until Voldemort arrives), she and Voldemort himself are the only two to escape this battle (due to a combination of her being the only Death Eater to succeed in blocking a spell from Dumbledore himself and Voldemort intervening on her behalf... a sizable show of respect given that Voldemort doesn't actually care about anybody beyond how useful he deems them to be). Afterwards Malfoy is seen to have lost status, and Bellatrix leads just about every skirmish that takes place for the rest of the series unless Voldemort is present himself (such as at the Battle of Hogwarts, where she's still seen at the front of the Death Eater ranks right behind her master as his leading Lieutenant). In addition to that she was quite probably the most loyal death eater (having proudly touted her status and her crimes in court, denying nothing, unlike even the fanatically loyal Crouch who attempt to lie and escape sentencing) and the most powerful (the only one to escape Dumbledore, the only one Voldemort saves, the killer of several Order of Phoenix members and capable of fighting a 3 v 1 duel with the upper hand). She was the last Death Eater standing besides Voldemort himself at the Battle of Hogwarts and her death visibly drove Voldemort into a furious rage. For all those reasons, I think it would be more accurate to designate Bellatrix Lestrange as the Second in Command of the Death Eaters, as she plays this role more frequently than any other inner circle member in the series, and is already listed as such on her own page. I did not want to make the edit to reflect this unilaterally however incase my definition of "second in command" differs from the one being used here or in the event that I'm missing information. Thanks in advance to anyone who reads and considers my edit suggestion. Chancellor1 (talk) 11:05, November 27, 2018 (UTC)